Im Regen trocknen meine Tränen nicht
by MelRu
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive - eine verletzte Seele, hinter einer zerbrechlichen Fassade mit ihrem selbst erschaffenen Dämon an der Seite. Der Aufstieg und der Fall des Wachhundes der Königin.


Hallo liebe Leser! Das hier wird meine erste selbst verfasste Geschichte zu Black Butler und ich bin gespannt, was ihr davon haltet :) Aber zuerst einmal das Wichtigste zur Story:

**Disclaimer**  
Mir gehört nichts, alles der wunderbaren Yana Toboso. Ich borge mir nur einige ihrer tollen Charaktere aus und gebe sie nach Beendigung dieser Story unversehrt wieder zurück!

**Genre  
**Allgemein. Sie wird wahrscheinlich ein bisschen düster, aber so genau kann und will ich mich jetzt noch nicht festlegen, da der Plot noch ein bisschen "ausbaufähig" ist. Aber im Grunde wird von allem ein bisschen etwas enthalten sein.

**Hauptpersonen**  
Ciel, Sebastian und das Phantomhive Gesinde.

**Updates**  
Regelmäßige Updates kann ich euch leider nicht versprechen, aber ich werde mein bestes geben um euch nicht all zu lange warten zu lassen.

* * *

**[Prolog]**

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen der frühen Morgensonne kämpften sich ihren Weg über die grünen saftigen Hügel und ließen die Landschaft in einem goldgelben Glanz erstrahlen. Zu dieser Tageszeit herrschte noch eine friedliche Stille - die große weite Welt schien noch zu schlummern. Doch bald würde diese angenehme Ruhe durch das gehetzte Treiben auf den Straßen Londons vertrieben werden. Die Menschen würden sich, wie jeden Tag durch die Stadt kämpfen, um ihren auferlegten Pflichten nachzugehen - wie Schachfiguren, die ihren aufgezwungenen Zweck erfüllten.

Mit der Sonne kam auch eine leichte Frühlingsbrise, die wie eine unsichtbare Hand durch die jungen Blätter und Blüten der Bäume strich. Dadurch löste sich das weiße Blatt einer Magnolie, welches mit einem Hauch von Rosa durchzogen war, und schwebte wie eine leichte Feder durch die Lüfte, ehe es auf der Wasseroberfläche eines nahegelegenen Brunnens landete. Die Berührung ließ die Oberfläche kaum erzittern, als jedoch eine erneute Brise über die Landschaft wehte, verschwamm die Welt, welche man wie durch einen Spiegel an der Wasseroberfläche erkennen konnte. Farben und Formen vermischten sich und ließen eine groteske Darstellung der Wirklichkeit zurück.

Dieses Naturschauspiel wurde von einem desinteressierten azurblauen Augenpaar verfolgt. Bei genauerer Betrachtung konnte man jedoch ein unnatürliches magentafarbenes Symbol in dem rechten Auge erkennen. Dieses Symbol war ein Zeichen. Ein Zeichen, dass nicht von dieser Welt stammte. Die Person war dadurch gekennzeichnet, gebrandmarkt wie ein Rind auf dem Schlachthof. Es offenbarte demjenigen, der es sah, dass diese Person einen teuflischen Pakt abgeschlossen hatte. Sie hatte ein Übereinkommen mit niemand geringeren als einem Dämon getroffen.

Es bedeutete, dass sie dieses Geschöpf der Unterwelt um etwas gebeten hatte, etwas, das der Person selbst unmöglich gewesen war. Und als grausame Gegenleistung dafür würde sich der Dämon ihre geschundene Seele einverleiben. Es kommt einem schier unvorstellbar vor so einen Wahnsinn einzugehen, doch die Menschen waren dafür bekannt, dass sie in auswegslosen Situationen immer nach einem winzigen Faden Hoffnung greifen würden, egal, auf welchen düsteren Weg dieser sie treiben würde.

Genauso war es auch dem Jungen ergangen, der hinter diesem Fenster eines riesigen prachtvollen Anwesens stand. Ein Anwesen, das vor einigen Jahren vollkommen zerstört worden war. Die Flammen des Höllenfeuers hatten sich daran gelabt und alles mit sich genommen, dass sich ihnen in den Weg gestellt hatte, so auch die Herrschaften des Hauses und einige Bedienstete. Nur noch Schutt und Asche waren von dem einst so prachtvollen Anwesen übrig geblieben. Das Ansehen der Familie war mit dem Tod der Herrschaften zu Staub zerfallen. Der Junge der Hausherren war einer der wenigen Überlebenden gewesen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass ein Teil von ihm mit seinen Eltern gestorben war. Der Rest seiner damaligen Persönlichkeit hatte sich durch das, was ihm nach dem Tod seiner Eltern wiederfahren war, für immer verändert. Er war durch all den Schmerz, der Angst, dem Leid und dem Wahnsinn ein anderer Mensch geworden, den alten Ciel Phantomhive gab es schon lange nicht mehr.

Doch er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, über all das nachzudenken oder den vergangenen gemeinsamen Tagen nachzutrauern. Das, was er in den Tiefen seines geschundenen, gebrochenen Herzens am meisten ersehnte, konnte er nicht mehr zurückbekommen. Er hatte früh gelernt, dass das, was man einmal verloren hatte, nie wieder zu einem zurückkam, egal wie sehr man es sich auch wünschte. Deshalb hatte er sich in seiner dunkelsten Stunde geschworen den Namen seiner Familie wieder alle Ehre zu machen und denjenigen, die ihm alles genommen und all den Qualen ausgesetzt hatten, dasselbe Leid zuzufügen, das ihm dadurch wiederfahren war. Und dafür benötigte er die Hilfe eines Dämons.

Ihm war bewusst, dass er nach Erfüllung seiner Forderung aufgrund dieses Paktes seine Seele an den Dämon verlieren würde, aber was bedeutete das schon? Warum sollte sein Leben nach der Erfüllung seiner Aufgabe noch bedeutungsvoll sein? Er war nur ein weiterer unbedeutender Sandkorn in der Wüste. Eine leere Hülle in dieser Welt voller Idioten, Narren und Verschwender. Sein Verschwinden wäre wie der Fall eines Regentropfens in das große weite Meer - es würde niemanden auffallen. Aber bis es so weit war, würde er dieses teuflische Wesen nach seinen Regeln tanzen lassen. Der stolze Dämon würde die Drecksarbeit für ihn erledigen müssen, denn Ciel war der Meister und der Dämon nur sein untertäniger Diener, sein Handlanger, seine Schachfigur. Der Junge hatte vor nichts und niemanden etwas zu befürchten, solange sein Butler an seiner Seite war.

Sein treuer _teuflischer_ Butler.


End file.
